An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is an organic thin film electroluminescent device, which has the advantages of a simple manufacturing process, a low cost, a high luminous efficiency and being easy to form a flexible structure, etc. Therefore, a display technique utilizing an organic light emitting diode has become an important display technique.
The techniques for a white organic light emitting diode are relative mature, the luminous efficiency is high, and therefore they are widely applied in organic light emitting diode display apparatuses. A white organic light emitting diode display apparatus comprises an array substrate 100 and an encapsulating substrate 200. As shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate 100 comprises a first underlay substrate 10, and a black matrix film layer 11, a color film layer 12, a flat layer 13, a first electrode layer 14, a second electrode layer 17, and an organic light emitting functional layer 15 and a pixel defining layer 16 located between the first electrode 14 and the second electrode 17, which are formed on the first underlay substrate 10. When electric signals are loaded to the first electrode 14 and the second electrode 17 simultaneously, a current passes the organic light emitting functional layer 15 to excite the functional layer to emit light so as to implement display.
Therein, the light emitting functional layer comprises a plurality of light emitting units, the color film layer comprises color film units of three colors, red, green, and blue, and each light emitting unit corresponds to a color film unit of one of the colors, to implement color display. However, for the organic light emitting display implemented by the method, since the emergence of light needs to pass the flat layer 13, the color film layer 12 and the underlay substrate 11, and total reflection will happen to part of the light, there is a certain loss for the light, which will affect directly the display luminance of the display device.